The disclosure relates generally to additive manufacturing, and more particularly, to a metal additive manufacturing system that employs a gas mixture including oxygen. The disclosure also relates to metal additive manufacturing methods and an object formed using the methods.
Additive manufacturing (AM) includes a wide variety of processes of producing an object through the successive layering of material rather than the removal of material. As such, additive manufacturing can create complex geometries without the use of any sort of tools, molds or fixtures, and with little or no waste material. Instead of machining components from solid billets of material, much of which is cut away and discarded, the only material used in additive manufacturing is what is required to shape the object.
Additive manufacturing techniques typically include taking a three-dimensional computer aided design (CAD) file of the object to be formed, electronically slicing the object into layers, e.g., 18-102 micrometers thick, and creating a file with a two-dimensional image of each layer. The file may then be loaded into a preparation software system that interprets the file such that the object can be built by different types of additive manufacturing systems. In 3D printing, rapid prototyping (RP), and direct digital manufacturing (DDM) forms of additive manufacturing, material layers are selectively dispensed to create the object.
In metal powder additive manufacturing techniques, such as selective laser melting (SLM) and direct metal laser melting (DMLM), metal powder layers are sequentially melted together to form the object. More specifically, fine metal powder layers are sequentially melted after being uniformly distributed using an applicator on a metal powder bed. The metal powder bed can be moved in a vertical axis. The process takes place in a processing chamber having a precisely controlled atmosphere of inert gas, e.g., argon or nitrogen, at strictly enforced oxygen levels below 500 parts per million or less than 0.1% of the volume in the processing chamber. Once each layer is created, each two dimensional slice of the object geometry can be fused by selectively melting the metal powder. The melting may be performed by a high powered laser, such as a 100 Watt ytterbium laser. The laser moves in the X-Y direction using scanning mirrors, and has an intensity sufficient to fully weld (melt) the metal powder to form a solid metal. The metal powder bed is lowered for each subsequent two dimensional layer, and the process repeats until the object is completely formed. Obtaining the appropriate gas mixture environment in metal powder additive manufacturing has proven a challenge. Consequently, achieving desired surface finishes, part efficiency and part density can be difficult using metal powder additive manufacturing.